


Coccole sotto le coperte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto sa essere un bambinone quando vuole, ma per Sasuke è sempre seducente.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 512.★ Prompt: 26. A non ama l’inverno perché sa che si ammalerà sicuro. Quando sente i primi sintomi si rifiuta di uscire da sotto il piumone. E “se non puoi combatterli, unisciti a loro”, B si arrende e lo raggiunge.





	Coccole sotto le coperte

Coccole sotto le coperte

 

 

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di uscire da qui sotto. Ogni anno, in inverno, appena inizia a nevicare, mi ammalo. Quest’anno voglio giocare d’anticipo, resto direttamente a letto” borbottò Naruto, tirandosi le coperte di sopra.

Sasuke sospirò e aprì la serranda, facendo entrare la luce nella camera da letto dell’appartamento.

“Lo sai che finirai davvero per ammalarti se non ti alzi mai?” chiese.

“Almeno non mi ammalerò a causa di quel maledetto inverno. Inoltre sento già i primi sintomi, mi gocciola il naso e ho un po’ di nausea” borbottò Naruto.

< Se ieri non avessi giocato tutto il giorno con la neve, oggi magari non ti sentiresti male > pensò Sasuke.

“E come farai quando dovrai andare in bagno?” chiese.

“Dattebayo! Porterò il piumone con me!” sbraitò Naruto.

Sasuke si grattò un sopracciglio moro e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli, avanzò di un paio di passi.

“Per mangiare, invece?” domandò.

“Mi preparerò del ramen istantaneo e mangerò anche quello a letto!” sbraitò Naruto.

Sasuke raccolse i cuscini da terra e li rimise al loro posto, appuntò coperte e piumone e si sedette sul letto, guardando la bozza che formava il corpo nascosto di Naruto.

“Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa di caldo, prima che quell’influenza si trasformi davvero in febbre?” domandò Sasuke.

“No! Mi costringeresti ad alzarmi per bere. Ti conosco” borbottò Naruto.

Sasuke sbuffò e roteò gli occhi.

“Almeno hai messo il pigiama invernale?” domandò.

“Ho anche le scarpe da notte di lana” rispose secco Naruto.

< Fa sul serio. Dannazione a lui e alle sue idee folli > pensò Sasuke, grattandosi il collo. Si alzò in piedi, recuperò i vestiti che Naruto aveva lasciato appallottolati in giro, li piegò e li mise nell’armadio.

“Lo sai che sei un cocciuto che se ne esce sempre con idee peggiori delle precedenti? Mi hai dimostrato che non c’è un limite alle assurdità” brontolò.

Naruto tossì piano. Sasuke recuperò un bacchetto di fazzolettini dal cassetto.

“Sei tu che non capisci. Voglio imbozzolarmi d’inverno, per uscire come una splendida farfalla d’estate. Inoltre ci sono un sacco di attività interessanti che si possono fare nel letto. Sei tu che non hai un quadro completo della situazione” spiegò Naruto.

Sasuke ghignò.

“Mi arrendo, questo è un discorso convincente anche per me. In fondo, sai come si dice. Se non puoi combatterli, unisciti a loro” disse.

“Non era batterli?” chiese Naruto.

Sasuke scostò il piumone e, portando con sé i fazzolettini, entrò sotto di esso, gattonò fino a Uzumaki e lo abbracciò da dietro, baciandogli il collo.

Naruto gli prese il pacchetto dalla mano, lo aprì e ne trasse un fazzolettino, soffiandosi il naso.

Sasuke iniziò a baciargli il collo.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Avrei dovuto capire a cosa avresti pensato, pervertito” sussurrò. Si voltò e appoggiò la fronte su quella dell’Uchiha, guardandolo negli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Ti senti troppo male per darmi un po’ di attenzioni?” chiese Sasuke.

“Oh, al contrario. Proprio perché mi sento così che voglio un po’ di coccole” rispose Naruto. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.


End file.
